1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a moisturizing, cleansing composition suitable for topical application for cleansing the human body, for example the skin and hair (i.e., a personal cleansing composition). The composition is produced from a limited number of naturally-derived, naturally-processed, safe, biodegradable ingredients and has good cleansing and moisturizing properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal cleansing compositions have progressed and created a large chemical industry devoted to developing new synthetic surfactants and moisturizers to achieve ever improving moisturizing, personal cleansers for the consumer. There are currently over ten thousand different synthetic chemicals used in personal care products intended for use on human skin. Although these synthetic chemicals have been tested on animals at some stage, they have never been tested for long term health affects either individually or in combination. Even the majority of those that actually have been found to cause an adverse health effect to some members of the population can still be used.
Typical personal cleansing formulations require multiple synthetic ingredients many of which have suspected human health risks as indicated by peer-reviewed third-party scientific literature. For example, the following synthetic ingredients are commonly found in personal cleansing formulations: parabens; chemical sunscreens such as avobezone and oxybenzone; glycols; phthalates; and ethoxylated ingredients such as sodium myreth sulfate, sodium laureth sulfate, PEGs (Polyethylene Glycol) and PPGs (Polypropylene Glycol); ethanolamines such as DEAs (Diethanolamine), MEAs (Monoethanolamine), TEAs (Triethanolamine); synthetic polymers such as PVPs (polyvinylpyrrolidone) and Acrylates; and formaldehyde donors such as DMDM Hydantoin, Diazolidinyl Urea and methylisothiazonlinone.
In addition to numerous synthetic ingredients, many personal cleansing formulations may have natural ingredients that are synthetically-derived or processed. Processes such as ethoxylation, sulfination or polymerization have the potential to change the chemical make-up of ingredients that start out natural, but may not remain so after processing. These types of processes dilute or change the composition of an ingredient and can involve caustic solvents, impurities and leave residual compounds behind. Natural, ecological processes such as distillation, condensation, extraction, steamed distillation, pressure cooking and hydrolysis are desirable to maximize the purity of natural ingredients.
Because of a desire to use renewable resources and to eliminate contact with potentially harmful synthetic materials, natural-based personal cleansing compositions are gaining increasing interest. Most of these personal cleansing compositions contain only some natural ingredients with the majority of their components being synthetic. One difficulty in formulating all-natural personal cleansing compositions is achieving acceptable consumer performance with a limited number of raw materials. The number of all-natural ingredients available is scarce when compared to the number of highly developed synthetic surfactants, synthetic moisturizers and other synthetic ingredients.
Prior art personal cleansing compositions do not combine effective moisturizing and cleansing properties using only naturally-derived, naturally-processed, safe, biodegradable ingredients. Prior art personal cleansing compositions do not have at least 95% of the components of the product originating from renewable sources found in nature. Moreover, prior art personal cleanser compositions do not have at least 95% of the components derived from natural, ecological processes. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a personal cleansing composition that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with those of the prior art.